Take My Hand
A/N: Apparently I ship AARR...? Um, so, like, I was bored. Also! I got the name from the last chapter. Please enjoy it! Yay! And I think I'm gonna make Rasa Lithuanian. Because according to Google, Rasa is a Lithuanian name. Danke, Google! Chapter One Amelie and Rasa stood at the front of the class. Amelie stood behind Rasa whimpering "Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie ma zbyt wielu ludzi. Boję się. Nie pozwól im mnie skrzywdzić." so Rasa had to introduce herself and the shy Pollack. "H-hi, um, my name is Rasa," the brunette began. "This is my best friend, Amelie. She's really annoying at first, but you'll soon learn that she's probably the sweetest one here. Amel and I have been friends for about...seven or eight years now, so I should know. She's a bit of a xenophobe, though, so really do try not to scare her." Ms. Bitters pointed to the only two open seats and growled, causing Amelie to flinch away and yelp. "Jest w porządku, w porządku," Rasa whispered, petting Amelie's hair. The two sat down in the seats, not wanting to waste anymore time. The boy who sat in front of her turned around. "Hi, I'm Dib. It's great to get a new student in this boring class." He must have noticed her shirt and keychain because he asked, "So you like the paranormal, too?" Amelie opened her mouth a bit to reply, but she just couldn't say anything. She blushed dark red and began tearing up. "A-are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Amelie got down on the floor and began hugging Rasa—who sat in the seat right next to hers—and cried into her stomach. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mea—" "It's not your fault," Rasa responded flatly. "She's always been this way. She can't talk to strangers at all. Even at the library, she can't even check out any books without my help. She's just really shy." "Tak," she responded quietly through sobs. Dib tilted his head a bit and gave her a questioning look, even though she wasn't even facing him. "When she's put under too much pressure, she reverts to Polish and can't say a single word in English." She rubbed Amelie's back comfortingly. "It'll be fine, you'll be okay." "Nie! To nie będzie! Nie zniosę tego! Nie mogę znieść tak wielu ludzi! Gdzie jest mój inhalator? Potrzebuję mojej inhalator!" "I don't have it. Take deep breaths. You don't need it. Calm down. I won't let anyone touch you, I promise." "What di—" Dib began. A loud CRACK interrupted him. Ms. Bitters had smacked her ruler against the chalkboard. "Is there something so important that it can't wait until after class?" Rasa jumped up. "Yes, there definitely is, stupid!" Ms. Bitters growled. "What?" "To przemyśleć," Amelie whispered. Rasa took a moment to weigh the pros and cons and decided just to respond with a furious "If you were a better teacher and knew how to do your job, then you'd freaking know!" and sat down. Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's stories Category:Invader Moss's pages Category:Awesome Category:AARR